Imperial Family of Verzarent
'Family' Family motto:' "Laudate Imperator honoris deos" Head of the Family & Emperor of Verzarent: Nikolai V, Emperor and Autocrat of Verzarent, Grand Master of the order of the Eagle, Grand Duke of Verzarent, Commander-in-chief of the Armed Forces, Grand Master of the order of the Flag, Grand Master of the order of the Bravery(89) *'Empress of Verzant:' Alexandra II ______________________________ Princess: Natasha Nikolaevna of Verzarent(68) *'Husband': Vladmir Ullyanoveb, Prince of Verzarent(71) **'Son': Maximilian, Prince of Verzarent (40) ______________________________ Princess: Aniya II (68) *'Husband': Ivan, Duke of Verzarent (29) (dead) _____________________________ Princess Marie Alexandrovna (64) *'Husband': Alckum Mertor, Prince of Verzarent (75) **Daughter: Elisabeth, Princess of Verzarent (44) **Son: Kalumn, Prince of Verzarent (35) ______________________________ Son and Heir to the Throne: Demitri IV (56) *'Wife: '''Duchess Natasha Pavlovna (41) **Son: Igor, Prince of Verzarent (22) **Son: Mikhail, Prince of Verzarent (19) **Son: Ivan, Prince of Verzarent (15) 'History & Divergences' The Imperial Family of Vezarent (the realm was named after their family) has been in power since the Earth Revolution, born in the fires of open conflict. The founders of the family commanded great respect in the time that followed, and with such developed their own power with the support of the people they had fought for. They had thrown off the colonial shackles that once held them down and rose to their prestigious position, to guide the new nation and develop it into the powerhouse it is today. The family always had many problems (mainly for have always been Rich and Powerful) as there have always been many pretenders to the throne. Since the creation of the Empire many members of the family have tried to steal the Throne from the legitimate heir. There are any kinds of rumors, the most known is from the 15th King and 1st Emperor of Verzarent, Nikolai I The Terrible, known for have murdered his 7 brothers just to rule. Another very known story is when Verzarent was divided because of the Throne. After a prosperous reign of 227 years, the Vezerant throne was in much debate. With the Emperor dead it was left to his sons, twins, and the combination of opportunity and ambition led to disaster. The realm was thrown into a bloody civil war that would last the next two decades and lead to thousands dead on both sides. Through this war, both factions were strained and no clear victory was going to arrives in this eternal combat unless on brother and with this, the nation was split. One brother became the Emperor of Vezerant and the other became the King of the Eastern Kingdom. Over the next generations, both sides reconciled and then with that, became close allies until Falleentium annexed the Eastern Kingdom. The most known rumor about them is that when Nikolai IV was the most richest man living. But what most makes their family so special is the fact of so many twins that came along their history. Good part of the kings and emperors had twins. That maybe goes by the fact that in Verzarent there is no problem with marrying to your niece or cousin. The most celebrated family is the actual ruling Verzarian family. Members File:5.png File:S.png '''Nikolai V & Alexandra II' An unhappy marriage till the end. Nikolai always hated his wife, but he have always been one of the most intellectual man in the century. Since he was from a very early age he was forced to study hours a day, always doing the best for Verzarent he re-organized the army and the industry. Moving his Empire even to a higher position. The Children Little is known about the history of the Imperial Family as they are a very reserved family, but the most known person is Alexandra III. The girl which was married to the heir of Falleentium. Notable Members 'Alexandra III' Early Life Known for her extreme beauty, the young Alexandra III was the deadliest diplomatic weapon any nation could have and Nikolai V knew it. As soon as it was proposed the wedding with the Darpar family the proposal was accepted at the same day. Extremely shy and reserved on her first years the young Empress of Falleentium was known for playing her violin for hours and hours, and mostly known by the women as a lovely and caring wife. Charisma By the age of 30 years old the Empress started to have a say on matters and on discussions with her husband, soon the charisma of Alexandra III started to show up. Loved by the entire empire and by her family, Alexandra III was a pop-star of her own time and its correct to state that she was a huge Pro-Monarchy propaganda. And the monarchy got status back with her, since the house of Darpar was haunted by their history the people adopted Alexandra III as their icon. Regency and Nursing When Frederick III, Emperor of Falleentium, was wounded, the Empress saw herself alone with the scepter and orb on hands. On regency over the military the Empress showed an authoritarian and harsh command, what won her a lot of respect among the Military and Population. Alexandra III was known for taking care of her ill husband and always cheering him up, the capital of Falleentium was witness of a true kind act by a monarch, where Alexandra devoted her life and soul to help her husband. On an documentary the Empress was questioned "Why?" and she answered "Its.. until death do us part' Correct?". 'Demitry IV' The young, brilliant and wise Demitry IV is a true erudite. Known for his strong politics to fight for the Monarchy and for the current support of the population a lot of pressure has been put over the old and ill Nikolai V to resign. The good Tsarevich is known for being a diplomatic genius and a good leader for Verzarent. There were rumors that he used his sister as pawn in his chess game. He was the one who has led Verzarian internal politics, being appointed Grand Leader of the Parliament for 5 times. Demitry has taken part in many conflicts around the world, volunteering himself to always lead the Verz Volunteer regiments, known for his bravery, strict discipline and cruelty before the enemy. Important Imperial Orders *'''''Order of the Imperial Eagle **'Grand Imperial Master': Nikolai V **'Imperial Master': Demitri IV The Order of the Imperial Eagle was the first and the highest order of chivalry of the Verzarent Empire. Only awarded to Prominent State and Public Figures for Outstanding Service to the State. Created by Nikolai I, the Grand Imperial Master of the Order is the Ruler of Verzarent and the Imperial Master of the Order is the Heir of the Empire. *''Order of the Bravery'' **'Grand Imperial Master': Nikolai V **'Imperial Master': Demitri IV The ''Order of the Bravery''is one of the most important orders of chivalry of the Verzarent Empire. Only awarded to Prominent Soldiers for Military merit. Created by Alexander II the Brave, the Grand Imperial Master of the Order is the Ruler of Verzarent and the Imperial Master of the Order is the Heir of the Empire. It's one of the hardest orders to win, as a soldier much is needed from you so as a General. In all history of Verzarent from the thousands of generals only 125 had the honour to be inside the Order of the Bravery. Alexander was the first Grand Master, the order was created after he won the deadly battle of Darushank River (421 AER), against the first and last revolution in Verzarent, known as "The bloody revolution". Emperor Alexander II was with a force of 20.000 men and 50 cannons while the rebels had 31.000 men and 12 cannons. Alexander couldn't just face that wall of men, first because crossing that river would be madness, second his soldiers would run at the first volley. He took 40 Imperial Knights and circled the enemy forces, he charged the cannons by behind and escaped. All his men fell but him and his most dear friend Vassily. Without a choice the rebels advanced to the river cross where Vassily fell from his horse and Alexander was rescuing him. By seeing that the second in command ordered his troops to take aim and cover the Emperor. Alexander carried his friend till his lines, crossing the river and walking up a hill while his troops were firing not from the top but at the middle. After that and heavy losses to the rebels, Alexander took his sword and led the charge against the remaining forces. After that battle he created the order and made each who was in the charge a Knight of the Order. Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium Category:The Federal States before they became part of Falleentium